Family
by CharlieSwagron
Summary: Just some cute Lucian/Sonja fluff of if Sonja had told Lucian that she was pregnant.


**A/N: This honestly came out of nowhere. I just wanted to write a small, happy Lucian/Sonja fic and this is what popped out.**

Lucian and Sonja were lying together, both reveling in their post-coital haze. The Lycan was spooning his lover, running the tips of his fingers up and down her arm. He placed a series of lazy kisses on her shoulder, all the while nuzzling his nose into her neck.

Sonja let out a contented sigh and relaxed into his gentle touch. His natural warmth radiated off of him, showering her with heat that she could only ever feel when she was in contact with him. Being born a vampire, she'd never had the chance to feel the sunlight kiss her skin like humans could, like Lycans could. She was cold all the time, her body temperature well below the normal rate for humans.

Lucian would heat her up in ways she'd never imagined. When his hands smoothed over her flesh, when his lips and tongue would trace her skin, when he would make love to her under the moonlit sky, he would light her aflame. And she loved it. She loved _him_. But there was something she needed to tell him. She was afraid of how he would react, though.

"You seem quite lost in your thoughts, my love," Lucian observed, noting her peculiar, somewhat troubled silence. "Is there something wrong?"

Sighing, she pushed herself up off the ground and turned to face him, watching as he sat up as well. His brow was drawn in bewilderment, the concern rolling off of him.

"It's nothing bad," she told him, hoping to ease some of his worries. "But it's…big."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his confusion doubling every time she spoke.

She shook her head. "I don't know how this happened, or if it was even possible—well, of course, it's possible considering it's already happened—but, Lucian, the most amazing this has occurred."

He frowned, still not understanding what she was talking about. "Sonja, please, for the love of it all, _what_ happened?"

Smiling, she took one of his hands and placed it on her belly. Looking directly into his eyes, she said, "Lucian…I'm with child."

It was almost comical how quickly her lover's expression changed from one of confusion to one of shock and astonishment. He stared down at where their hands were resting on her abdomen, his jaw opening in wonder.

"You—you're….Are you sure?" he stammered.

"Positive." She hesitated. Did he not think that this was a good thing? Did he not want the child? "Lucian, are you…alright with this?"

Her words broke him out of the stupor he'd been in, staring at her stomach as if he could see his child inside. His gaze met hers and he saw uncertainty lurking behind her eyes. Well, that just wouldn't do.

Bringing his free hand up to cup her cheek, he said, "My love, this is perhaps the most wondrous, amazing thing that's ever happened. This is a child that you and I created with our love and I couldn't be happier." He smiled at her and wiped away a stray tear that had rolled down her cheek.

"This changes everything, Lucian," Sonja whispered. "We have to find a way to leave the castle forever. My father will never understand our love nor the miracle that I hold in my womb."

"I know." He brought their foreheads together, his eyes slipping shut for just a second. "We'll find a way. We always do." Gently, he pushed her to lie on her back as he propped himself up on his side, his head resting lightly against her stomach. His hand caressed the area where he knew their child was currently residing.

"I won't let him near either one of you," Lucian promised. He didn't have to specify who "he" was; they both already knew. "No one will ever harm you, little one," he whispered to her belly. "Your mother and I will find a way out of here and then we'll all live together—as a family."

Sonja ran her fingers through Lucian's long, untamed hair while he continued to talk to their unborn child. She had felt a bit ridiculous that she'd originally thought Lucian wouldn't be happy about this, but that was quickly gone. Yes, they would figure this out. Their new, growing family would be just fine.

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaaand they lived happily ever after. 'Cause we all know that Sonja didn't die and her and Lucian ran away together, right? Right?! Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this quick, small fic.**


End file.
